


Friends & Enemies

by murderbynuns



Series: Looking though his eyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbynuns/pseuds/murderbynuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As year four begins Harry starts to notice that the great Draco Malfoy isn't acting like himself, intrigued Harry want to find out why? But will Draco's secret change the way Harry feels about him? And will his life be the same afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Ending Silence

Draco Malfoy son and Heir of the venomous Lucius Malfoy sat alone in his room clutching his forearm. Though that pain had dulled hours ago, others only got worse with time, he'd never in his life wished to be anywhere but his family home so much before today.

He'd even go back to Hogwarts early if it meant he could escape the pain for a few hours, feeling himself break as the tears rolled down his cheek he did the only thing he could think of. He sent a message to the only person he truly trusted in his life, his own Godfather.

He watched with a heavy heart as his prized Owl a gift from sed Godfather, took off into the night air. He wished greatly that he could follow but Draco knew that if he ran, his father would hunt him down starting with his Godfather.

Though they had been friends in the past his father's relationship with his Godfather had broken down over the years, the only reason why Draco was still allowed contact with him was because of his mother who still adored her dear cousin.

Now Draco found himself once again sat in the silence of his room, ashamed of the though he'd soon have to face his friends and his enemies again.

_What would people think if news of this got out?_

_Would he ever be trusted again?_

_How could his father brush this off so lightly as if this was what he wanted?_

All these thoughts and more swirled round Draco mind making him feel dizzy with disgust, and then a familiar sound caught his attention confusing Draco. That was until he realized that several hours had passed as his dear black owl landed beside him with his reply.

Draco tore at the note and sighed as he felt some of his burden lift knowing that his Godfather, who knew his burden too still considered him worthy of his time.

**_Draco_ **

**_As you are aware I too was present there tonight, I am sorry that Lucius allowed him to go a head with his plan for you. Your mother is not to blame she rarely has any control over your life any more just as you too do not, know this my Godson I feel no less now for you now then I have always felt. You are the son I will never have and therefore I will always treat you as so._ **

**_You have a hard year ahead of you; know that they will have you under close watch. If you need me though I will be there for you still, for now all I can say is be strong my Godson and take care of yourself for other then me no one else will._ **

**_Yours your Godfather_ **

**_Severus Snape_ **

Draco felt his cheeks get wetter as he gripped the parchment tightly and hugged his knees, the silence was deafening as he tried to gather his strength but failed as his pain over came him and he slipped into a dark and unsettled sleep.

Somewhere far from Draco's sight, Severus Snape stood at his window and watched the dark night before him, sighing he once again read his letter from his Godson and felt Draco's burden also.

Draco was truly alone now and only he could understand that feeling, he spoke a silent prayer to the Goddess for protection before returning to his bed and his own sleeping lover. Now more then ever he knew that what the future had in store for them was darker and more unclear then before.


	2. What happens when the rules change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's having a bad week and he's not even started school yet, but he finds out he's not the only one.

Harry couldn't sleep the excitement from the World Cup game still fresh in his mind, mixed in with some bad visions he was used to by now. He’d barely slept much anymore not since his first year at Hogwarts, not that he'd tell his friends. They probably though he was crazy enough anyway. However, they would truly believe he'd lost it if he told them the worst of it, the most disturbing and vivid of his dreams were not of that of the Dark Lord, but that of a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Both of them lock in a personal and extremely passionate embrace, what was so disturbing was not the dream itself but the feeling after that unnerved him. The feeling and the hope that maybe there was something more to Malfoy's malice then just insults, that maybe could have a chance with him, these feeling made Harry nervous especially round his friends.

So once again Harry found himself awake in the early hours, hot and bothered unable to shake off the feeling left by his dreams. So pulling on his clothes he decided to go explore the Campsite while everyone else slept, he'd not gone far when he though he heard someone crying not far ahead of him.

Thinking that it could be one of the young children he'd seen earlier, who could have wondered off into the night Harry decided to investigate. What or who he found would even surprise him, sat just before him almost hidden by the trees what Draco clutching his wrist and a small shiny object Harry knew all to well. Without thinking Harry raced over, drew his wand and grabbed Draco's wrist.

"Hemo-Stempa" yelled Harry as he healed the bloody flow from Draco's wrist.

"Piss off Saint Potter" yelled Draco as he pulled his wrist back from Harry's grip.

"Fuck you Malfoy, of all the people I never though you'd be bloody stupid enough for that? Though I guess you'd lower yourself to do something the Muggle way?" said Harry as he picked up a small blood stained penknife off the ground before him.

"What would you know? Saint Potter everybody kisses you ass, Saint Potter can do no wrong" growled Draco as he shot Harry a dirty look.

"Shows what you know Malfoy, every year I go back to my Muggle Aunt and Uncle only to be abused. Then I come back to Diagon Alley every year to the same room where the Ministry’s healers put me back together and send me off to Hogwarts as if nothing had happed.

God forbid that anyone found out how I was treated and all the time Dumbledore not only knows about it but also lets it happen. I've tried to leave, the Muggle world has this law were you can be declared an adult even if your a child, if you have proof that your being abused. I did it and won and it last all of two weeks before it was somehow revoked and I was sent back to them.

So you see Draco I have just as much right to bitch as you do and for the record, you can try all you want but he won’t let you," said Harry as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Draco what looked like a cross had been carved into both Harry wrists.

"We all have out secrets" said Harry as Draco looked at him in shock.

"Never though you'd have it in you Potter I must say," said Draco as he offered Harry his hand, Harry looked at him then shook Draco's.

"So should I act like a Gryffindor and think up something horrible to say and hope I piss you off enough that the next year is hell? or, should I act like a human being and ask you what has happen that is so bad you’d inflict the Muggle way of suicide on yourself?” asked Harry as he watched Draco do something he’d never seen before.

From out of his clothing, Draco produced a pack of Muggle brand cigarettes and a lighter.

"Never took you for a smoker Draco, let alone a Muggle one?" said Harry as he took the cigarette Draco was offering him as he lit up.

"Father would go though the roof if he found out, my Godfather though he dislikes me doing this says he can't stop me since he has the same habit," laughed Draco.

"Though you do surprise me Potter, never figured you for one? Always though you were to much of a goodie goodie for that?" said Draco as Harry sat down next to him and lit up

"I can surprise you sometime, though my uncle would kick seven shade of hell out of me for it. Even though his precocious son was the one who go me started but hell welcome to my world population me," sighed Harry.

"And me now, so Potter to answer your question I'm fucked that's why?" said Draco as he took a drag of his cigarette and sighed rolling up his left sleeve. Harry hissed and gave Draco a glare.

"Hey not like I wanted the bloody fuck Dark Mark carved into my arm Potter? Father thinks I do but I don't. Only reason why I ever believed or spouted the whole Pure-blood crap was because I though Father would keep him away from me, fat lot of good it did me.

You see Potter even before tall, dark and snaky kick the can the first time, lets just say he had a problem getting it up so if he died so did his line. The Death Eaters worked on and found a solution for this, only problem was they needed carrier for it.

The problem with that was Mr not so dead didn't like creatures of the more effeminate kind, so a more masculine host was chosen then he up and kicked it. Now he's back and lets just say he likes his boys a little younger" sighed Malfoy as he took another drag on his cigarette while he waited for Harry to process what was being said. 

When Harry's cries of 'OH FUCK' came Draco just chuckled and looked at Harry, who at this point was white and looked like he wanted to puke.

"But that means you’re...............no way your fucking with me?..........How the fuck.........Fucking hell Malfoy no wonder you wanted to?.....And your father let him do this?" Harry was going at lease a hundred miles an hour as his mind raced with questions then it hit him.

"Your father let his boss rape you so he would have an heir encase of his death?" Harry asked Draco gently as he watched Draco flinch and nod.

"When?" asked Harry

"Just after I was branded, I was taken in to another room where I was stripped, tied down. The potion was inserted into me and then through one of the Death Eaters he'd possessed he raped me, in front of my Father, Godfather and about 15 of his most trusted Death Eaters.

The only one the whole time that looked sick was my Godfather who'd been forced to witness what was going on. That was a little over two months ago and I have no idea why the fuck I'm telling you this Potter but..."

"don't even go there Malfoy, as much as I despise you I'd never not even under the Cruciatus or Imperius curses would I repeat this to anyone. Even you don't deserve to be put though this Draco," said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah well I have and what makes it worse is if anything happens, to what's inside me happens to me. So if it dies so do I unless it's during the birth so as I said earlier I'm fucked," hissed Malfoy as he threw his cigarette into the bushes. Harry was about to say something when all hell broke lose.

"Oh fuck Death Eaters, Father must have figured out I'm missing. Their looking for me Potter, go find your friends and the Weasley’s then get out of here.

As much as I know you will, don’t worry about me. It’s not as if they can hurt me, not with the future child of their master inside of me. See you in school Potter" Draco added with a mock sneer as he head off towards the commotion while Harry head away from it.

His mind a mess with what he'd been told and unsure of how to treat Malfoy when they next met.


	3. Muggle Born’s, Malfoy’s and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools in session but Harry finds that his feelings for Malfoy are only getting stronger especially now that he knows Malfoy secret. But is he willing to risk his friends for his old enemy?

Harry was sat on the train staring out into the distance; his talk with Draco was still fresh in his mind. His feelings for the Slytherin where becoming stronger and more apparent to him, he'd almost given the game away to the others when he'd received a letter off Draco to let him know he was ok.

He'd never been so glad that Draco hadn't signed his name, instead the letter had just been signed with a sliver serpent. So when the twins had found the letter he didn't need to worry.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a voice he knew all to well…

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather the Hogwarts, you know. he knows the Headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore, the man's such a Mudblood lover and Durmstrang doesn’t admit that sort of riff-raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away.

Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line then Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do...."

Harry listened with interest to Draco's comments, as he pretended to listen to his friend’s comments. Harry watched Crabb and Goyle leave Draco before excusing himself and seeking Draco out. He found Draco sat alone in his carriage.

"So you're mother's the only reason why your not in Durmstrang?" Harry asked from the doorway with a smile

"Taking a risk Potter? Gather you got my letter?" asked Draco as he got up and walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"I owe you that for listening to me, and to answer your question I didn't want to. Father only wanted me there because Victor and I are friends. That's why we we're at the World cup, he sends me tickets every game but usually father doesn’t attend" said Draco as he and Harry sat down.

"It’s usually the only time I can escape my life and enjoy being me, but with my current situation Father refuses to let me out of his sight. Thankfully Hogwarts is one of the few places he can't follow and won’t try to because of my Godfather" said Draco with a sigh as Harry looked confused.

“Ah yes I failed to explain this the last time we met, Professor Snape is my Godfather much to father’s dismay” chuckled Draco lightly as Harry went a little off color.

“Don’t worry Potter his bark is worse then his bite” laughed Draco as Harry nodded dumbly, Draco found this amusing as he dropped something heavy on to Harry’s lap snapping him back to reality.

“What’s this?” asked Harry as he read the cover _‘An appraisal of magical education in Europe’_ before looking at Draco.

“Well unless you’ve been playing dumb the last few years Potter, it occurred to me you might not be as aware of the other Magical Schools as I am” said Draco with a playful sneer and an over-exaggerated hand gesture.

“For the number of them out there only three are really ever spoken about, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Unfortunately due to centuries of suspicion and rivalry you won’t find much about each of them other then the official histories….” suddenly a noise from outside the carriage made them stop.

“HARRY”

“Seems our time together is over, I can’t say when we can talk face together again but I’ll keep owling you. It’s been nice being able to speak to someone other then my Godfather over my problems” said Draco with a genuine smile before Harry disappeared back into the corridor.

Sighing to himself, Draco glanced out the window of the carriage. Even the weather seemed to conspire against his uneasy mind; he continued to stare out into the fog as he began rubbing his hand across his flat abdomen. He refused to allow his mind to focus on how he was going to cope when his condition would become more visible.

_**~~*~~** _

The storm was getting violent as Harry entered the entrance hall, for a moment he cast a concerned eye over the almost black lake in search of Hagrid and the first years. Suddenly out of nowhere Harry felt a cold run down his spine as if a Dementor was behind him, spinning round he spotted Peeves and avoided his onslaught of water bombs.

Shaking his head in amusement Harry allowed his hand to ghost over the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall, as Professor McGonagall dealt with Peeves he, Ron and Hermione slipped into the Great Hall. He felt better as the chill that had set in faded, following behind his friends Harry ignored Ron’s comments as he scanned the Slytherin table.

Draco was sat in pride of place flanked once again by his ever loyal watch dogs, Crabb and Goyle, but something told Harry that this time it wasn’t by choice if the look on his face was anything to go by.

For a brief moment Draco looked up and Harry felt a different kind of warmth fill him up, flashing a small smile his way Harry returned his attention to his friends and fellow house mates.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts only half listing as conversations at the Gryffindor table ranged from Nearly headless Nicks arrival, to whether or not brothers and sisters end up in the same house (if their not a Weasley that is) to finally who was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? To which Harry had to admit even he was curious.

Suddenly the grand doors of the Great Hall swung open with an ease that only came from one persons hand, Harry turned to face them like the rest of the students. Suddenly Harry hid is head unlike his fellow house mates as he tried to hide his amusement, Hagrid passed by the trio with a hearty hello and an equally amused smile as he approached the Sorting Hat followed by a few dozen almost drowned looking first years.

Harry was suddenly grateful their arrival barely four years ago had been much smother, Harry found his mind wandering back to another first that day too. Looking up he saw Draco looking his way, he looked tired, worn out and so much different to his usual Malfoy self.

Harry was beginning to wonder if his inexperience and unfamiliarity towards the Wizarding world had truly clouded his judgment towards Draco and his true personality?

This unfortunately was not a thought he could dwell on in his current location or among his current company, so as the hall erupted with the sounds of uncoordinated verses of the schools song Harry forced himself to interact with the rest of the table.

That was until Dumbledore announced sometime later (after Hermione’s outburst about slave labor and house elves) that this years Quidditch Cup was canceled, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and surprisingly ever Draco rose from their seats about to protest when suddenly the solid doors of the Great Hall flew open as thunder tore up the specially enchanted ceiling.

All eyes focused upon the strangers as he never faltered from his step, approaching the teachers table he took a seat and scanned the hall. Harry felt a chill creep up his spine as the strangers gaze fell upon him; Dumbledore was unfazed by the stranger’s interruption as he continued on.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody” said Dumbledore as the hall fell silent.

“As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament….” Dumbledore was unable to finish as the silence that fell with Moody’s arrival was broken by loud cheers.

Harry once again felt out of the loop as he awaited someone’s pity when they remembered he was aware of what was going on, though as Dumbledore launched into a lecture on the history of the tournament he wished he hadn’t.

As Dumbledore got to the part of about the risks and deaths Harry found his sense of foreboding returning, despite Dumbledore assurance that Harry was under the age set by the Ministry.

These thoughts continued as Harry wearily followed his house mates back to their dorm room, Hedwig hooted happily as Harry walked over to her perch. He watched from the window sill as he room mates settled for the night, still unable to shake his feeling of foreboding Harry decided their was only one thing he could do.

Grabbing his quill and parchment from his bag he opened a small letter and strapped it to Hedwig.

“I know you don’t like doing this but please make sure your not seen, last thing ether of us need is more questions being asked about Malfoy” begged Harry as Hedwig gave him a dark look and a quick nip before taking off into the night.

Harry watched as Hedwig disappeared into the darkness before heading to his bed, Ron and the others had long since fallen into deep sleeps so other then a few strange words from Ron Harry was alone with his thoughts. His mind was as stormy as the skies outside, since that night at the World Cup Harry had found is feelings and opinions changing on many things.

He’d began questioning many things he’d once taken as law, most of all the loyalty of some of his friends and the validity of so his enemies. As sleep finally claimed his weary mind only one thing was truly apparent to Harry, he and Draco need to talk.

Enemies or not there was no way Harry was going to let Voldermort or Dumbledore try to use Draco or his child as a pawn of the war even if it meant Harry had to fight for Draco himself.


End file.
